That Secret That You Know (But Don't Know How to Tell)
by Sidalee
Summary: Danny is secretly in love with Kono - so secretly that he's still in denial - but at the same time it irritates the hell out of him because Kono represents everything he supposed to hate about the island…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N: **So it started with my crazy head-canon that Danny is secretly in love with Kono and of course I just couldn't help myself.

No beta was harmed in the making of this ficlet so all mistakes are mine. Sue me! The title is from Bon Iver's Blood Bank.

* * *

If he's being honest with himself, he doesn't actually _hate_ pineapples but it irritates the hell out of him how he can't have a decent meal or drink without them.

He's in the middle of a lengthy tirade about how pineapples are extremely overrated while they are having team dinner at Kamekona's when his gaze cuts towards Kono just in time to catch her biting down on a slice of the aforementioned fruit from hell.

He watches, mesmerized how a tiny droplet of juice spills past her lips and starts to trail down on her chin and suddenly he's loss of words because of the sharp, electric stab of lust that hits the base of his spine.

Kono catches him staring and she holds out a piece of yellow fruit that is plain malevolence with her usual warm little smile and mischievously shining eyes.

Danny takes it and quickly pushes it into his mouth, mindless to his surroundings while he chews and swallows and the only thing that swirls around in his head that at this unholy moment Kono's mouth tastes exactly like this.

It's so typical, and he is convinced that the universe is out to get him, because he's sitting at this table, surrounded by his team, his semi-family with a hard-on from watching Kono as she devours another slice of pineapple in the most indecent way known to man and he can't do a thing about it.

He _hates_ this sand sprinkled hellhole so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, favs and follows. I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story but it's a helluva fun for sure.

No beta was harmed in the making of this ficlet so all mistakes are mine.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

Danny hates the beach with burning passion. He's a city kind of guy who loves being surrounded by brick and concrete. He's a guy who prefers a busy sidewalk to an endless stretch of water. His main issue is the sand. It's hot and _not _solid, it makes him almost fall on his face with every other step and he has no idea why any sane people wants to spend even a minute at this terrain of pure horror. Not to mention how it seems to get every-fucking-where and how it takes him _weeks _to get rid of the last remains of that annoying crunchy substance after he arrives home from an afternoon at the beach.

But right now all his complaints are suspiciously absent as he lies on the surfboard and listens to the crouching Kono next to him as she gives him instructions how to do this thing right. Sweat breaks out on his forehead from the effort of not to look at his friend inappropriately long but it's hard because her teal and purple bikini is almost non-existent and her voice, patient and warm, makes him hotter than the blazing sun and her soft touches chill him to his bones at the same time.

Danny's pretty sure that it's exactly how heat stroke feels like.

They take a break and Kono plops down on the surfboard beside him, smoothing her hair out of her face, talking about something he doesn't hear because she managed to get sand on her right cheek and his fingertips are throbbing with the withheld urge to reach out and brush it off. He wants to touch her, he wants it so bad he can taste the coppery desperation on his tongue or maybe it's just blood from biting a little to hard on the inside of his mouth to prevent himself from doing something stupid. Like brushing the sand from her tempting cheekbone and trace a line down her slender neck, along her magnificent clavicle then cup her shoulder and smooth his palm down her back to finally stop at the vulnerable looking dip just above the curve of her hip.

Steve's voice jostles him out of his reverie as he halts beside them with Gracie hanging from his neck, both of them dripping salty water all over their towels. Kono stands with one fluid move and starts to braid Gracie's hair while listening to his excitedly chattering daughter with a warm smile. Steve reaches out and brushes the sand from Kono's cheek with his thumb and the effortless way he does that turns Danny's mouth sour with envy.

He'd never hated Hawaii more than he did at that moment.


End file.
